hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2023 Pacific Hurricane Season (ChosenWizard)
The 2023 Pacific Hurricane Season was the most active Pacific Hurricane Season that humans have ever witnessed, with many records smashed and shattered. This season's impact was devastating and widespread, with total damages adding up to $369.6 billion (2023 USD), the highest ever. Not only that, this season caused a record total to 11,670 deaths, more than 4 times the amount in 2022. Most of the damages and / or deaths were attributed to Tropical Depression Eighteen-E and Hurricane Veronica, both setting records in the places they affected. This was also a strange season, which started with two named storms in the month of March. The ludicrous activity this season was due to a powerful El Nino, the likes of which no man had ever witnessed or even imagined to witness. Ocean temperatures reached tens of degrees above normal (one reading measured a temperature of 103 degrees Fahrenheit off the coast of Mexico). The El Nino even disrupted usual global cycles, putting the Pacific in a warm cycle until the next year. This season was so active that more storms formed in the Eastern/Central Pacific together than in the Western Pacific, and more storms formed in the Central Pacific proper than in the Atlantic, both of which had never happened before. This year's August was the most active month in EPAC/CPAC history, with 11 tropical cyclones forming within the month, and 10 being named storms. A record seven category 5 hurricanes formed this season, smashing the previous record of four just the year before. Season Predictions and Timeline Timeline of tropical activity in the 2023 Pacific Hurricane Season ImageSize = width:700 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:19 left:19 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/03/2023 till:31/01/2024 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/03/2023 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<62_km/h_(<39_mph) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_63-88_km/h_(39-54_mph) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157-324_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:17/03/2023 till:26/03/2023 color:TS text:Adrian from:21/03/2023 till:23/03/2023 color:C1 text:Beatriz from:08/05/2023 till:13/05/2023 color:C2 text:Nolo from:15/05/2023 till:27/05/2023 color:C5 text:Calvin from:20/05/2023 till:24/05/2023 color:TS text:Dora from:11/06/2023 till:23/06/2023 color:C4 text:Eugene from:12/06/2023 till:16/06/2023 color:C1 text:Fernanda from:17/06/2023 till:19/06/2023 color:TS text:Greg from:21/06/2023 till:27/06/2023 color:TS text:Olana from:22/06/2023 till:01/07/2023 color:TS text:Hilary from:25/06/2023 till:30/06/2023 color:C2 text:Irwin barset:break from:01/07/2023 till:02/07/2023 color:TD text:Ten-E from:02/07/2023 till:04/07/2023 color:C4 text:Jova from:08/07/2023 till:14/07/2023 color:TS text:Kenneth from:22/07/2023 till:24/07/2023 color:TD text:Three-C from:26/07/2023 till:06/08/2023 color:C4 text:Pena from:03/08/2023 till:09/08/2023 color:TS text:Lidia from:04/08/2023 till:26/08/2023 color:C4 text:Max from:08/08/2023 till:16/08/2023 color:C5 text:Norma from:12/08/2023 till:16/08/2023 color:C5 text:Otis from:17/08/2023 till:21/08/2023 color:C1 text:Pilar from:18/08/2023 till:27/08/2023 color:TD text:18-E barset:break from:21/08/2023 till:24/08/2023 color:TS barset:break from:29/08/2023 till:29/08/2023 color:TD text:Ulana from:21/08/2023 till:29/08/2023 color:TS text:Wale from:22/08/2023 till:31/08/2023 color:C3 text:Aka from:25/08/2023 till:26/08/2023 color:TS text:Ramon from:29/08/2023 till:12/09/2023 color:C2 text:Selma from:01/09/2023 till:21/09/2023 color:C5 text:Todd from:02/09/2023 till:18/09/2023 color:C4 text:Veronica from:04/09/2023 till:14/10/2023 color:C4 barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:19/10/2023 till:30/10/2023 color:C1 text:Wiley from:06/09/2023 till:16/09/2023 color:TS text:Xina from:11/09/2023 till:18/09/2023 color:C1 text:York from:11/09/2023 till:15/09/2023 color:TD text:Eight-C barset:break from:22/09/2023 till:09/10/2023 color:C5 text:Ekeka from:25/09/2023 till:28/09/2023 color:C1 text:Zelda from:25/09/2023 till:04/10/2023 color:C3 text:Alpha from:28/09/2023 till:06/10/2023 color:C2 text:Hene from:02/10/2023 till:04/10/2023 color:TS barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:08/10/2023 till:08/10/2023 color:TD barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:10/10/2023 till:14/10/2023 color:TS text:Beta from:03/10/2023 till:23/10/2023 color:C5 text:Iolana from:09/10/2023 till:11/10/2023 color:TD text:Twelve-C barset:skip from:12/10/2023 till:20/10/2023 color:C2 text:Gamma from:15/10/2023 till:20/10/2023 color:TS text:Delta from:19/10/2023 till:30/10/2023 color:C4 text:Epsilon barset:break from:22/10/2023 till:06/11/2023 color:C1 text:Zeta from:25/10/2023 till:31/10/2023 color:C1 text:Keoni from:31/10/2023 till:04/11/2023 color:C4 text:Eta from:08/11/2023 till:12/11/2023 color:C1 text:Theta from:17/11/2023 till:27/11/2023 color:C1 text:Iota from:20/11/2023 till:24/11/2023 color:TS text:Lino from:21/11/2023 till:29/11/2023 color:C5 text:Kappa from:22/11/2023 till:25/11/2023 color:TS text:Lambda from:24/11/2023 till:28/11/2023 color:TS text:Mu from:02/12/2023 till:04/12/2023 color:TS text:Nu from:07/12/2023 till:10/12/2023 color:TS text:Xi barset:break from:25/12/2023 till:08/01/2024 color:C2 barset:break from:11/01/2024 till:13/01/2024 color:TD text:Nona from:29/12/2023 till:17/01/2024 color:C4 text:Mele bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/03/2023 till:31/03/2023 text:March from:01/04/2023 till:30/04/2023 text:April from:01/05/2023 till:31/05/2023 text:May from:01/06/2023 till:30/06/2023 text:June from:01/07/2023 till:31/07/2023 text:July from:01/08/2023 till:31/08/2023 text:August from:01/09/2023 till:30/09/2023 text:September from:01/10/2023 till:31/10/2023 text:October from:01/11/2023 till:30/11/2023 text:November from:01/12/2023 till:31/12/2023 text:December from:01/01/2024 till:31/01/2024 text:January TextData = pos:(540,30) text:"(From the" pos:(588,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson Hurricane Scale (SSHS))" Seasonal Predictions In March, several predictions came in with impossibly high numbers for the storms. One prediction had the number of named storms forming at a whopping 99, a record for any prediction ever. The high numbers were due to the forecast that the currently ongoing El Nino will grow even stronger throughout the year, reaching heights that were not only record-shattering, but also fear-evoking. In fact, these agencies also predicted that the Atlantic would not see a tropical cyclone that year due to the El Nino (although surprisingly it had a near-average season). In May, NOAA racked up their count at 50 named storms, 30 hurricanes, and 15 major hurricanes. Every climatologist predicted that the Pacific Hurricane Season would be among the most destructive hurricane seasons in general across the globe on record due to the El Nino. Seasonal Activity Activity this season began literally on the first day of January, when the first invest formed. For the rest of the year, invests formed at an average of one every 5 days, which means at least 73 invests formed this year. In fact, so many invests formed the National Hurricane Center stopped tracking them and just focused on fully-tropical/subtropical cyclones. It took until 2028 for the NHC to count the total number of invests that formed: 111. Besides invests, named storms started forming in March, with two in the span of four days. El Nino and its Effect On The Hurricane Season The El Nino was predicted to be the worst since 2015-16 and to continue until the next year. It was anticipated to peak around January of 2024 and that the Oceanic Nino Index would peak at 4.2 °C. In May the prediction was later raised to 8.0 °C, and in August it was raised again to 9.9 °C. The Oceanic Nino Index would later peak during February of 2024 at an unbelievable 16.19 °C. The El Nino itself ended in June of 2024. The next year's hurricane season would be below average. No climatologist thought the El Nino would be as strong as it was. It was so powerful, it was bending physics of the weather and climate as we knew it (for example, in January of 2024, a snowstorm formed over the equator and was acting like it was in the north parts of the north hemisphere). The Earth became so hot for a period of time that its heat could be felt as far away as the Moon. Temperatures across the globe fluctuated between positive and negative hundreds of degrees (in Tokyo, the high and low temperature for December 29, 2023 was 91 °C (or 195.8 °F) and -129 °C (or -200.2 °F)). Storms more powerful than the hurricanes in 2023 formed at a rate of one per month (one storm had 565 mph straight-line winds, lightning at the rate of 5 strikes per second (within a quarter-square mile radius), rainfall rates of 46 inches per hour, quintuple-tornadoes with 712 mph winds, and hail the size of jet airplanes). The water cycle was distorted multiple times over, the CO2 count reached 10,202 ppm at 0.10 second intervals every 3 hours, the ozone hole over Antarctica regrew to engulf the entire southern hemisphere for a week in January 2024, an ozone hole formed in the north hemisphere that extended as far down as France During the hurricane season, storms existed as low as the equator and as high as Canada. In fact, climatologists were surprised that no hurricanes made landfall in Alaska despite how bad the El Nino was. Storms This is a work in progress. Tropical Storm Adrian Adrian formed unusually early, the earliest a named stormed has ever formed in the East Pacific basin. He was the good kid of the family who decided to stay out at sea along with his sister, Beatriz. He did nothing but spin fish, and the fish didn't even die. Hurricane Beatriz Strangely formed as a subtropical cyclone although it was in a southerly part of the basin. It became a hurricane before quickly dying off. She, along with brother Adrian, formed unusually early. Hurricane Nolo Hurricane Calvin Tropical Storm Dora Hurricane Eugene Hurricane Fernanda Tropical Storm Greg Tropical Storm Olana Tropical Storm Hilary Hurricane Irwin Tropical Depression Ten-E Hurricane Jova Tropical Storm Kenneth Tropical Depression Three-C Hurricane Pena Tropical Storm Lidia Hurricane Max Hurricane Norma This storm rapidly intensified to reach 190 mph winds on August 10. Afterward, it weakened to a Category 4, but had a pressure of 893 millibars by August 12. Hurricane Otis Hurricane Pilar Tropical Depression Eighteen-E Tropical Storm Ulana Tropical Storm Wale Hurricane Aka Tropical Storm Ramon Hurricane Selma Hurricane Todd This was the strongest storm that ever formed, obtaining winds of 240 mph, with some gusts up to 300 mph. This storm was so powerful, it created mini vortexes in the ocean which were characterized as "mini waterspouts." Each of these "mini waterspouts" generated winds of over 150 mph, sucking up almost all sea life within 600 feet below the surface of the ocean. After the storm destroyed a plethora of sea life, it weakened below 200 mph due to a slowly incoming eyewall replacement cycle. This caused the eyewall to shrink to a mere 0.5 miles across, and by this time the hurricane had a pressure of 858 millibars, the lowest ever recorded. The pressure was so low that any air-breathing organisms that even dared be under the storm's eye would have minor difficulty breathing. After the amazing show, the storm made landfalls on Baja California Sur and Mexico's west coast, causing an estimated $10 billion (2023 USD) in damages and 200 deaths. In 2024, the name Todd was retired and replaced with Theo. Hurricane Veronica Hurricane Wiley Tropical Storm Xina Hurricane York Tropical Depression Eight-C Hurricane Ekeka Hurricane Zelda Hurricane Alpha Hurricane Hene Subtropical Storm Beta Hurricane Iolana Tropical Depression Twelve-C Hurricane Gamma Tropical Storm Delta Hurricane Epsilon Hurricane Zeta Hurricane Keoni Hurricane Eta Hurricane Theta Hurricane Iota Tropical Storm Lino Hurricane Kappa Tropical Storm Lambda Tropical Storm Mu Tropical Storm Nu This storm stayed as a tropical storm for half an hour before weakening to a tropical depression. This was the most epic failure of a tropical storm ever witnessed by anyone. This storm failed so badly, people started calling the worst epic fails that form "Nu Storms." Tropical Storm Xi Hurricane Nona Hurricane Mele Naming List These were the names used in the Eastern Pacific during the 2023 season. All of the names were the same as in the 2017 season. This list for the first time was exhausted, so Greek names had to be used. These were the names used in the Central Pacific during the 2023 season. Name Retirement: In 2034, the names Hilary, Jova, Wale, Todd, Veronica, Iolana, Epsilon, Eta, and Nona were retired and replaced with Heather, Jolie, Wil, Theo, Violetta, Iwalani, Euclid, Elianne, and Nalani. Category:Pacific hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Seasons That Make 2005 Look Like Nothing Category:Hyperactive Seasons Category:Insane Storms